Excuse Me, Are You My Prince Charming?
by CoffeeShopLoner
Summary: A typical school romance story, with the typical things. Done in Sasuke's POV. Naru/Sasu, Ino/Saku. I really wanted Sasuke to be uke. So he is. Guess who's seme? *clears throat* Let's play the love game, where the stakes are hearts and tears. Game start.
1. Piece 1

_Damn him. Damn that blond hair, damn that style, that swagger, that smile. Damn the bold blue eyes and damn that rock hard body. Damn everything about him._ Uzumaki Naruto was the popular guy. He played every sport he could, had all the girls and some of the guys falling all over him. He had the confidence and charisma everyone wanted. He was smooth and and definitely hot, kind of like that hot cocoa you drink around the holidays. Uzumaki Naruto. Definition: the guy you daydream about. But I'd never admit it. Especially not to Sakura.

Definitely not to Haruno Sakura, who hated Uzumaki-san with a passion that could move mountains. Sakura-chan was captain of the volleyball team, president of the student body, on the track and debate teams, and had a perfect GPA. She was smart, and she was sexy. Her following was just about as big as Uzumaki-san's. Two people that butted heads constantly, and looked beautiful doing it. And me? Where do I fit in? I guess I don't. Not in that picture anyways.

Tall, pale, black hair, you'd think it was something that people desired. But my glasses and my clumsiness negated that I guess. My socially awkward behavior, unimposing demeanor, I'd never even be considered as a potential by either of them. The only reason Sakura-chan is my friend now is because she had to show me around the campus. Why else would someone like her even talk to me?

I sat in my desk and flipped through the pages of the math book idly. It came easy to me, and all this work was no challenge. Home schooling had done much to push me ahead of most of the students academically. Only Sakura-chan and Neiji-san really studied on my level. I chuckled at my momentary conceit. I looked up to see the teacher and my classmates watching me.

"Uchiha-san, welcome back. Please pay attention." He pinched the bridge of his nose in the classic gesture of annoyance and stress. I nodded and sat up. A girl beside me giggled softly.

Her long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. I blinked, recognizing her as Yamanaka Ino. I only knew her because she was vice-president, and a very active member of the student council. She was usually seen wherever Sakura-chan was. Even so, I didn't really talk to her. It was hard to approach the two when they were together.

She seemed about to say something, but then she looked past me to something outside. I turned to see what it was.

In the courtyard below, a tall blond man sat beneath a tree, a girl standing nervously by. Curious, I leaned closer to the window. It seemed like she was confessing. Uzumaki-san stood up and said some words to her. It was apparent it wasn't anything good, because she left in a hurry. I sighed, thinking about what would happen if I did that. Would he turn me down just as harshly? I imagined him, smiling, wrapping his arms around me, pulling my face up...

I coughed, snapping out of my daydream. I glanced down to see if he was still there. He seemed to be looking up, right at me. Before I could think about it further, the bell rang. When I turned back, he was gone. I angrily shook my head and blushed, packing my things and getting up in a hurry. Yamanaka-san smiled at me, as if reading my thoughts.

_Ugh! Stupid me. Why? _Why was I even thinking about such things? I walked to the student council room with my head down, afraid that somehow people would be able to know my scandalous thoughts if they made eye contact with me. Naturally, I bumped into someone. Rubbing my face, I noticed how hard the chest was. My heart skipped a beat.

Inuzuka Kiba stood there, slightly surprised at being bumped into. He blushed and scratched his head.

"Hey I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking... Um, what's your name?"

I cleared my throat. "U..Uchiha Sasuke. It's okay, I wasn't really looking either..." I stared at the lockers, really nervous and mad at myself for having thoughts again. Inuzuka-san was hot.

He laughed lightly. "I guess we were both in our own little little worlds, huh?" He stared at me as if he noticed something. I blushed. _Again._"What?.."

"I just noticed. You're kind of cute." Inuzuka-san picked up a lock of my hair, feeling it all the while observing me. I couldn't help but stutter. "Th-th-thank you.. Inuzuka-san." He snorted at that. "Kiba, please. Inuzuka is too formal." I nodded. "Kiba-... San."

Kiba-san leaned in close. Really close. I stopped breathing, afraid. Of what, I don't know. His face was only a couple inches from mine. I could smell his cologne, and was definitely hyper-aware of his hand as it moved to my cheek, down my face, and to my shoulder. Shutting my eyes, I waited. I could feel it, his lips so close and yet still so far. I wanted it, and I didn't think about anything else. I felt so desperate, but I would deal with it all later. Just then, Uzumaki-san's face flashed in my mind, as hot and bright as the sun. I jerked away, pushing Kiba-san off. Though he barely moved, I was several feet away when I opened my eyes.

He seemed confused and a little worried. There was hurt there, but it was well hidden. "Did... Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I thought you-" I spoke up, though it was still somewhat of a whisper. "No, I did want it, Kiba-san, it's just that..." A couple tears ebbed out, one of them catching on the lens of my glasses. I wiped them away, making sure there were no more. Kiba-san came up to me. One hand cradled my cheek. "Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I sighed, looking away. "I... I have a crush on Uzumaki-san... I'm sorry.." His deep chuckle made me hot. Damn myself for being so weak.

"I'm glad that was the only problem. I thought there was something wrong with me." I shook my head to reassure him it wasn't. He stepped back, waving and turning to leave. "Well, I'd better head off now. I have things I need to attend to." I stood and watched him walk away. His eyes were stone cold the moment they left mine. I also noticed he walked back the way he came. A girl's voice from behind me reminded me where I was. It was Sakura-chan, with Yamanaka-san in tow. Sakura gave me an odd look, and her partner giggled again. _Why is she giggling again? Is she always bubbly or something?_ I glanced back over my shoulder. Kiba was gone. Sakura-chan violently patted me on the back, making me buckle slightly. "What's up? Did Inuzuka do something to you?" Her gaze was protective. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"No, I just accidentally bumped into him is all, Sakura-chan." Yamanaka-san smiled coyly. "I think maybe you wanted to do a different kind of bumping." Sakura blushed and looked at her companion. I felt my face heat up. "Ino! Don't say that out loud!" She admonished her, a disapproving look on her face. Ino-san hugged her from behind. "But Sakura, we talk about those things all the time!" Sakura-chan stuttered and looked down, hiding her red face beneath her hair. "St-st-st-still... Don't.. Don't talk about those things... If it doesn't involve you..." Yet another giggle, like the way I always blushed. I sudden thought occurred to me. _Are they?....._ I didn't really need to think about it for much longer though.

Yamanaka-san leaned down and planted a kiss on Sakura-chan's lips. My eyes widened. Sakura seemed a little embarrassed, but she didn't refuse it. Once again, like a man plagued by nightmare's, Uzumaki-san entered my thoughts. I imagined _him_ hugging _me_, _his_ lips on _mine_, his golden locks, perfect tan. I imagined my hands on his chest, fists clenched in his shirt, hurrying to pull it off. _I want to fu.... _I banged my face against a locker. The two girls jumped, pulling apart. They looked at me like I was crazy. _Hell, I AM crazy... having these impure thoughts at a time like this.._ Sakura-chan stared at me. Ino-san pointed. "Your nose... It's bleeding, Sasuke-kun." I felt the blood run down. Then it was lights out upstairs.


	2. Piece 2

"Really, a potato isn't that bad. Trust me, there are worse things." A girl's voice. _Potatoes?_

"It still sounds quite painful though. Potatoes are rough objects. Especially on soft skin..." Another one. _What... What are they talking about?...._

"Well if you can't dodge them, then you deserve to be hit by them."

"Ino..."

"Seriously, what was he thinking, doing that? Haku is confusing sometimes."

I opened my eyes. Ino-san was sitting in the chair next to my bed. Standing by her was Sakura-chan. Sakura shrugged. "I can kind of understand. Everyone always sees him as a delicate guy. Doing this would prove otherwise." She ran a hand through her hair. "That was way too many potatoes though. He bruises like a peach." Yamanaka-san sighed. I noticed there was blood on Sakura-chan's shirt. The nurse walked in. Another blonde, but she lacked the airy attitude that the younger girl possessed. I closed my eyes a little, afraid of being caught awake for some reason.

"Haruno, you were supposed to change shirts already. There's blood all over the shirt; you can't walk around the campus in that." She threw another shirt at Sakura over her shoulder while she read from a file folder. "Now." Sakura-chan sighed in defeat, turning to go. The nurse stopped her. "Just do it here and get it over with." Ino-san giggled and stood up, raising her hand. "I'll help her change!" A snort from the nurse. "Like hell you will. I don't want to hear any weird noises right now. So you can help her right here. Damn teenagers." She walked over to the other bed.

Before Sakura could protest any further, Ino-san started to molest her, taking the shirt off in the process. I gasped. They both stopped and looked at me. Ino winked. "Wish this was you huh, Sasuke-kun?" I blushed, not wanting to admit it. Only, I wanted someone else... _Stop_. Sakura-chan laughed. "Guilty man." I swallowed. "Why... Is your shirt bloody, Sakura-chan?" Ino-san squealed. Both Sakura-chan and I gave her a surprised look. "What, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun is so cute! His voice makes me feel all fuzzy!" Sakura-chan smiled. I scratched my head. _Everyone thinks I'm cute. I wonder if he does too. _I remembered Kiba-san. "Sakura-chan... Tell me about Kiba-san?"

She sobered up. "Inuzuka? He's a delinquent. Came to school when he pleased. Left when he felt like it too, now that I think about it." Ino-san laughed. "Sakura had to go chase after him all the time." Sakura-chan smiled. "He can run pretty fast, that guy. He should try out for track. He'd be a star, that's for sure. But he's the typical bad boy. Too cool for all this." Ino fixed the collar of Sakura's uniform, seemingly lost in thought. She looked at Sakura. "It seems like he has a lot on his mind though. He always looks so troubled." Sakura nodded. "Why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?" I didn't want to answer Sakura-chan's question. "I was just curious." _I wanted to get a better idea of the guy I almost kissed today._ I shook my head. "Your shirt. You never told me." Sakura-chan opened her mouth, but it was Yamanka-san that answered. "It was from carrying you here. You were bleeding like no tomorrow. It looked like she was out murdering small animals. Ridiculous." Sakura-chan put her hand up. "Don't apologize, Sasuke-kun." I nodded. She knew me so well.

x

I sighed. _This book is so boring.. Why am I even reading it?_ The ritual dancing of mating cranes was not something I'd ever need to know, I was almost completely sure. I leaned back in my chair, leaving the book on the desk and glancing behind me at my bed. I got up and flopped onto it. "Why am I here at home all alone?..."_ My parents are out, enjoying life. I could've went with them, but I declined. Sakura-chan asked me to hang out with her and Yamanaka-san, and I said no to that as well._ I tilted my head to stare out the window at the falling sun. _I'm all alone, because I can't stand to be around people that are so.. In love._ I didn't want to sleep, because I saw his face almost everytime I did. I grunted in frustration. Getting up, I walked downstairs to inspect the contents of the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed any kind of distraction. I noticed a guy jogging by with his dog outside. My eyes strayed to his backside. I made myself march away, suddenly angry for looking in the first place. _Because it wasn't him._

On the counter, a note sat on a piece of stationary. A delicate off-yellow square with flowers along the side. A woman's handwriting was on it. _"Please pick up milk. Love, mom." Love... _I tossed the note in the trash and grabbed my jacket. "Might as well do it now before I forget." I noticed my bicycle was missing, and in its place stood, surprise surprise, yet another little note. _"Borrowed the bike. -Itachi." _I tore the paper up. Itachi left years ago, to be a musician, to follow his dream. With his talent and amazing good looks, of course he would succeed. I never saw the jerk, and the one time he comes to visit, he runs off with my bicycle. _Isn't he rich?!_ _Why does he need to Borrow anything?? _I would probably never get it back. I felt the familiar sting of tears. Taking off my glasses, I angrily rubbed them away.

The sun was making a slow but sure path towards the end of the sky. It was getting pretty dark, and a nervous quickness found its way into my steps. _Calm down, calm down._

"_Calm down, little brother.. You're always so afraid of everything. Just relax for once. Just relax, and live. Don't shut yourself away." _Itachi's words popped into my head. I sighed and looked at the bag, swinging back and forth as I walked, occasionally hitting my leg. I closed my eyes and remembered a better time.

---

"_Onii-chan! Let's go fishing!" A light chuckle. "You want to go fishing, Sasuke?"_

_I nodded. "Yep! I want to catch a really big fish so I can show mother and father!" Motioning with my hands, I measured the exact size of the one I wanted as my prize. Itachi laughed again, patting my head. I giggled. I barely reached his elbow then. "But what if it's too big, and it eats you?" he joked. I puffed out my chest. "There's no way that's happening! I'll beat it!" Big brother grins._

"_Okay, we'll go."_

_-_

_My older brother sits on a bench by the pond, his guitar seated comfortably in his lap. He plays like he was born with one, though he hasn't been playing long. He's sixteen now. I run up to him, eager to hear him play. Itachi looks up as I approach, smiling as he starts to play. Without talking, I sit on the ground by him. When he opens his mouth and sings, it's mesmerizing. _I want to be as cool as you someday. _Onii-chan nears the end of the song, and it goes into a guitar solo._

_---_

Walking along the path home, I passed by the park. I liked to see the city lights reflected in the dark waters of the lake. I heard light guitar music. Stopping, I looked around curiously. _Was I still lost in my memory?_ I headed closer to the source of the sound. There was a man sitting under a willow tree, playing peacefully. I kept mostly behind him, hoping the tree would help block me. _If that's who I think it is..._

And it was exactly who I was hoping for. My heart skipped several beats, and stayed just short of stopping. There he was, in all his glory. Uzumaki Naruto, who had been the star in all my dreams, my hopes and my fantasies. The guy I wanted so desperately to notice me was only a few yards away. Yet, here I was, hiding. As much as I longed to go up to him, my feet wouldn't move in that direction. _I'm such a coward.._ I turned to go home. A breeze blew the willow branches towards me, lightly brushing my back. I sighed as I started walking. One of the branches caught in my jacket, keeping me from moving. I tried to shrug it off, but it was caught pretty well. Turning around, I nearly passed out.

Instead of a branch, it was Uzumaki-san. _He's... Touching my jacket.. He's so close... _There was a dissatisfied look on his face. Extremely self-conscious at the moment, I tried to remember if I showered, if I looked at least passable, if maybe he was mad at me for watching him- "Why didn't you come talk to me?" I stopped. _What did he just say?_ "T-Talk to y-you?" Uzumaki-san shrugged. "Unless you didn't want to. It's okay I guess." Call me crazy, but he seemed a little disappointed. I cleared my throat. "I didn't know it was okay..." He laughed. I looked at him questioningly. "Of course it's okay. You're always watching me, but you've never once said hi."

I dropped my bag. "You saw me?" He nodded. "Every time. I'd look at you too, but I guess you never got the hint that I wanted to talk to you." _Damn his lopsided smile. It's so cute._ "Come sit with me for a little? I mean, if you have time." I just nodded, so shocked that I couldn't speak. Any amount of time I could spend with him would be good enough for me. Uzumaki-san took my hand as well as the bag and led me to his spot underneath the tree. I sat down nervously, fidgeting with my jacket string. He laughed. "Calm down, will ya?" He stopped. "Hey, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself." I interrupted him. "Uzumaki Naruto." He seemed surprised. "How did you know?..." I chuckled. "Everybody knows you." He grinned at that. "Haha. I suppose. What's your name?" He pulled his guitar onto his lap, leaning against the tree. "Uchiha Sasuke." His blue eyes ran over me. I noticed how tight his shirt was and his arms around the guitar. And then I slapped myself. Uzumaki-san laughed. "What the hell?" I blushed deeply. "B-B-Bug... On.. My face..."

He ran his hand through his hair, leaving it to sit on the back of his neck. "You're the one that does secretary stuff for student council right? With Sakura." I looked at him. He seemed at ease. Far from the devilish vagabond with no moral fiber Sakura-chan mentioned him as once. But that was after an argument with him though. I nodded. "Mhmm. I do a lot of the paperwork, since it gets boring for everyone really fast." He smirked. "Figures. Sakura never liked that stuff." I hugged my knees. "Uzumaki-san?" He looked up from his guitar. "Uzumaki-san is so... Weird. First name please." I nod again.

"Do you know Sakura-chan well? You call her by her first name." He took his time with the question, slowly turning a peg and strumming. Then he glanced at me. "Mhmm, sort of. When you fight with someone all the time, I guess you get closer to them, as much as neither of you want to admit it." I didn't really understand the way he responded, but I wasn't going to push for an answer I barely cared about. "How long have you been out here?"

"I like to come over here at night for an hour or so when the weather's nice. It's.. Peaceful outside. I can be alone and away from everyone."

"Everyone?" Did he have a big family? He laughs. "Yeah the place where I stay has a lot of of occupants most of the time." I leaned forward a bit. "Where do you stay?" He smiled as his guitar came close to sounding perfect. "It's like... A home for those that don't have one." He continued smiling. "So I suppose they Would be your family.." I answered my own unspoken question. "Hmm? Yeah they are. Just like a family. A caring mother with too many kids, and damn do your siblings get on your nerves." He laughs, then looks up at me. "Want to hear a song?" I smile, excited to hear him play again. He quieted, positioning his fingers and testing the strings one final time. He exhaled, then began to play.

_He's amazing.._ Again, I was a little boy who sat at the feet of a man he admired, watching him make music. I was captivated by the magic of it all. Uzumaki-san moved his fingers deftly, his eyes closed, both of us lost in his world. _I... I want to stay here and listen to him play forever._ I couldn't remember ever feeling so at peace with myself, or anything, for that matter. I sighed.

When he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I blushed. His eyes were a deep blue and full of passion. He slowly started to smile. "So? How was it?" I smiled back. "Nothing short of fantastic, Uzumaki-san" He snorted. "Please, stop with that." I leaned back, bracing my hands against the grass. "Naruto-san?" He shook his head. "Just Naruto, or use -kun. I'm nobody important." I frowned. Naruto smirked. "What? Don't like referring to me so familiarly?" Blushing again, I looked at the grass. "No, I don't mind. It's just that you're important to some people, so..." I trailed off. Putting his guitar aside, he laid down. "Right. I forgot. You're my stalker." I sat up at that. "I'm no stalker! I've never followed you anywhere!" I barked indignantly. He snickered, catching a branch that passed by in the breeze. "Sorry. I guess if anyone's a stalker, it'd be me." He titled his head to look at me. I swallowed. "Wh.. What?" Naruto-kun winked. "Kidding. Though if you want, I could." He reached out and brushed my face with his hand. I just stared. _Is.. Is... He flirting... With me?_ Naruto clutched my jacket and pulled me closer. I shifted to my hands and knees, stopping myself from falling face first into him. His eyes were still that deep blue, like sapphires. _Passionate.. _He grabbed my chin, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. My heart started to beat faster now. "Sasuke-kun?" He didn't look in my eyes, just continued studying my mouth. "Y-Yes?.."

"What.. Would you do.. If.. I kissed you right now?" He said it slowly, so there was no way I could've mistaken it. Still, my brain had trouble functioning. "Huh?.. What? If you what?" His chuckle was deep. Bracing himself on his elbow, he leaned in. "This."

x

"_So, tomorrow then, Sasuke? You'll meet me here again tomorrow?" The hope was obvious on his handsome face. I nodded, blushing way too much. I was so nervous and happy. "Mhmm. Tomorrow. Promise." He smiled, nudging my face up with a finger and kissing me again._

I went over the events of that night in my head, savoring it. The milk wasn't so happy though.

"_Sasuke, welcome back home sweetie. Did you pick up the milk?" I nod to my mother, putting the bag on the counter and heading off upstairs. I tried to hide my smile. "This is milk is warm! Sasuke how long has it been out!?" Her exclamation made me turn. "A couple hours. I was at the park. I just lost track of time. I'm sorry." She sighs, slightly irritated by the state of the dairy. "What on earth were you doing for so long at the park at night?..." Thankfully she walks off without waiting for an answer._

"-And that's what needs to be done for today. Please make sure you do it." I come back to reality, Sasaki-sensei's dull voice droning on about the work I completed already. He adjusts his glasses and closes the textbook. History must have been as boring for him as it was for us. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a cute girl with short brown hair. She points to someone else a couple seats back. Ino-san smiles widely and waves. I smile back. She looks down at her desk and starts to write something. Lifting it up, she shows me. _"Student council meeting today. Please bring the notes for all the classes that I have with you, Sasuke-kun. xoxo, Ino."_ I chuckle softly and nod. Ino-san gives me a thumbs up.

When the bell rings, Yamanaka-san tackles me from behind with a hug. "See you later, Sasuke-kun!" she giggles. "Yep!" I laugh. In the back of my mind, I remember Naruto-kun and wish it was him hugging me. _I get to see him tonight._ A wry smile as I realize that it could be taken the wrong way. Ino looks at me funny. "What?" I ask, suddenly wondering if she was reading my mind. She shakes her head, smiling. "You seem, different, Sasuke-kun. Way happier. It's nice. I wonder why." I put my finger up to my lips, indicating a secret. She just gives me that glance that tells me that she doesn't know exactly what's going on, but she's on the right track. Before I can question her though, Sakura-chan appears at the doorway. Ino-san pats my shoulder. "Well, Sasuke-kun, there's my princess. I must be off now. Is your prince coming to escort you as well?" I blush, realizing just how close she is to knowing everything I never told anyone. Sakura-chan sees me and waves. I nod at her, already daydreaming about the pretty little picture Ino painted for me.

"So Sasuke, what's up?" Sakura-chan says as she absent-mindedly shuffles through paper, putting them in separate stacks according to the colored stickers I stuck on there. I pretend to be absorbed in my work, knowing where she's going with her sudden change in topic from noodles to what was up with me. "Hmm? Nothing. Why?"

"Ino told me how happy you were today." She smiles. "You've been sad lately so I'm glad, Sasuke-kun. She wouldn't tell me why though. You don't really have to tell me if you're not ready." I can tell she wants to know, but since she's a good friend, she doesn't pry too much. I lean back and push my glasses up. Turning to look at her, I put my finger to my lips again, tilting my head and grinning at her.

"It's a secret."

------xx-----xx-----

**AN:** Well, hope you liked this one folks. I stayed up an extra three hours to get this done. Knowing my habit of leaving things unfinished, I'm scrambling to get this done before I start getting really busy again. Let me know your thoughts and such. And tell me, do you really want to hear more about Kiba's backstory? Or Naruto's past? Or anything at all about Ino and Sakura? It'd be cool if ya didn't. I wouldn't have to write as much. But maybe I shouldn't slack and go all out. If I have the ability to stay on track. Motivate me, critique me, bake me cookies, and show some love **:)**


	3. Piece 3

**AN: Sorry -__- I know it's been a while (very, very long time) since I've uploaded anything... Busy with life, please understand. Anyways, no idea where this strange bit came from O_o. Enjoy, yes?**

I hummed as I carried a stack of papers down the hall. Outside, people were preparing for the annual school festival. Ino-chan stood on top of a chair, happily yelling into a megaphone. The other student council members slaved away doing menial labor. Through an open window, her voice drifts in.

"Let's go people! Boxes to move! C'mon put your backs into it!"

"Why don't you put that damned thing down and help us then?!" A rather irritated-looking girl with strange blond hair growls.

"That's nonsense, Temari-chan! As vice president, I have more important things to do!" She laughs heartily and skips off to meet Sakura-chan, who walks by with a large box. "Right, Sakura?" Ino looks at her coyly. I guess Sakura senses the delicate situation she's in, having to choose between her relationship and her duty to be fair, so instead of taking a side, she does something I'd do. She makes no sense.

"Riiiight, Sakuuuraaa?" Ino draws out the question slowly.

"OH I LOVE THAT SHOW! THAT'S RIGHT! LOOK AT THE TIME! I NEED TO GO CHANGE THIS BOX! YOU'RE SO PRETTY!" Sakura-chan blurts out frantically. I giggle as Sakura backs away from Ino-chan.

Ino makes a face. "What the heck are you talking about?" Before she can physically stop her, Sakura runs off, sprinting into a building with her box. Temari snorts. "Smart." Ino sighs and puts a hand on her face. "She's so weird sometimes.." Smiling, I head off, leaving her to abuse her power.

x

_It's a nice day out. _I yawn, the combination of old math equations and sunshine making me sleepy. Letting my hair cover my face, I lean forward a little and put my chin in my hand, pretending to read as I drift off.

_"Naruto-kun?" I ask, laying down in the grass next to him. He turns his head and looks at me. "Huh?" I stare at the stars, tracing out constellations._

_"Are you going to be in the school festival? You know, compete and stuff." Naruto smiles. "Of course I am. This is me you're talking to, remember? I'm the one that wants to win everything?" He laughs and sits up._

_"What are you competing in?"_

_He pumps his fist. "Everything. And I'll win them all too." I chuckle at his statement. "That's a lot, Naruto-kun. You sure you can do it all?" He nods. "Believe it."_

_I smile at him. Naruto scratches the back of his head and looks away at the ground. Spotting something, he picks it up and gives it to me; it's a little flower. I laugh lightly. "For a big tough guy, you're sweet and sensitive sometimes, Naruto-kun." I take the flower, twirling it and watching its white petals dance back and forth. He smiles back. "I guess you can believe that too."_

_"I can't believe that you like me. It's too much to take in." I sigh dramatically. Naruto-kun looks at me. "How many times do you want me to tell you to believe something? He chuckles. "I like you, Sasuke. Believe it. Really."_

_I blush slightly at that. He looks into my eyes, and leans in. I sit up a bit to meet him and close my eyes. He starts to whisper something, but I'm too distracted by a strange feeling. My nose itches, and I try to ignore it, since he's so close to me. Just as his lips touch mine, I sneeze._

_My head bashes into Naruto-kun's, effectively breaking his nose and busting his forehead. He crawls away and falls down in a pool of blood. The police rush up, sirens blaring and attack dogs already let loose. I scream, trying to revive Naruto and tell him to convince the police that I wasn't a murderer. Before I can bring him back from the netherworld, the police drag me away, a rabid dog with a foamy mouth clinging to my leg._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'M INNOCENT!!!!! PLEEEAAASSEEE!!!"

I violently stand up, knocking over my desk and chair, sending my textbook flying. I'm still hyperventilating when the teacher walks up. "Uchiha!! Just WHAT are you doing?!" I stutter and look around wildly, ready to run. "I... I... Dogs... Police... Naruto.. Nose..." Ino-chan falls out of her chair crying and laughing insanely. He looks over at her. "Yamanaka, what now?" He takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose again.

"S-S-S-Sa-Sa-ha-ha-ha-Sasuke-hey-hey wass he was asleeheeep!" She sits up, grabbing her side and trying to stop laughing. As she starts to quiet down, she sputters and starts again. "BAHAHAHA SASUKEEEEE!!!" Ino-chan slaps the floor, lost in hysterics. Everyone else just snickers quietly. I rearrange my desk and sit down, my face bright red. _That... That wasn't what happened last night... At least, not the end... _I rub my face and moan. "That... was so weird.."

After class, I walk with Ino-chan to the student council room for lunch. Naruto jogs up, a bandage on his nose. The two blonds greet each other while I stand there with a look of utter horror on my face. Naruto-kun glances at me. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" I laugh nervously. "Wh-What happened to your nose?" He grins. "Oh this?" Ino-chan looks between us, an interested look on her face. Suddenly, she smiles and winks at me.

"It wasn't me! Don't tell the police!" I yell. Ino and Naruto laugh. I huff, annoyed that they were enjoying themselves at my expense. Naruto-kun pats my back. "Hey now, don't be mad, it's just a random thing for you to say. It's funny." He points at his nose. "Do you still want to know what happened?" I nod slightly, still a little angry. Ino giggles and hugs me. "You're so cute, Sasuke-kuuun!" Naruto agrees, smiling. "But uh, my nose, I just broke it wrestling with Kiba."

I imagine the two. _They're both pretty fit... And... Both hot... _Ino-chan barks and I jump. "Kyaa!! What the hell Ino-chan?!" But she can't hear me since she's already laughing. Naruto stares at me with a surprised look on his face and tries not to do the same, though in the end it just looks like he really needs to use the bathroom and is attempting a smile. _Today just isn't my day._ Before I can suffer anymore, Sakura-chan walks up. Ino spots her as well and slowly hobbles towards her, clutching her side and laughing like a hyena. Naruto-kun sees this and gives in. The collective evil cackling makes Sakura-chan wonder. She looks slightly bemused.

"What did I walk into?" Sakura puts a hand on Ino's face, glancing at me. I shake my head. "They're possessed. Listen to the dark laughter. Exorcise them! Hurry before it gets worse..." Ino-chan grabs onto Sakura like a life vest. "S-Sakura.. Sasuke... Is.. SO funny! I barked, and-and he, 'kyaa!' and pfft! Help me! I can't breeeaathe!" In the back of my mind, I wonder if she would still say that if it was the last thing she was able to. Knowing her, that was quite possible. Naruto wipes his eyes and stands up, grinning at Sakura. She looks at him. "Do I even want to know, Uzumaki?" He shakes his head. "Even I don't know, Sakura, even I don't know. But damn, was it funny."

x

At home, I sigh and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _Wow, what a wreck._ I go over the day's events. During lunch, I realized I didn't bring any food, and had no money. In history, I tripped walking into the classroom. While leaving, I tripped again. I was smacked in the face with a basketball in P.E. and then tackled by a runaway idiot. _Ugh._ I picked up a newspaper that my mother had left on my desk. Skimming over the news, I noticed the horoscope. My eyes automatically went to the daily reading.

"Today should be great for you. However, should you fall asleep during your duties, bad luck shall follow. While this will make memories for you, better ones will be yours if you stay on task. Your lucky numbers are..." I snorted. I folded the newspaper and threw it against the wall. "Eh. Nobody believes in those things anyways..." Sighing, I close my eyes and think about Naruto-kun, in a setting where there's no danger and we're the only two people there. Oh, and no dogs either.

**XX**

**AN: Lol okay so yea please comment on anything except my super hiatus. The next chapter is going to be a very long one, longer than the second chapter. Also, it's going to focus on Kiba. But don't fret, little ones, Naruto isn't gone. We'll get this story back on track soon enough. Please do nice things like comment. Favorites and alerts are of your own will. I give you cookies if you do though. Just sayin'. Toodles.**

**Oh. Next chapter will be up A LOT sooner than this one. Heart, CSL  
**


End file.
